All stars confs
20:32 Why does everyone.... suck? 20:32 dont Pm me here 20:32 This is the confessional is it not? 20:32 Like get off me. I'm trying to vent. 20:33 oh! ok 20:33 %C5%B Yeah :/ 20:43 As a practicing Christian.... Sister Mary has some problems. Like, she was sacrificing a lamb and do you know how hard some sheep worked to give birth to it? Heartless. 20:43 (conf): WOW FUCK MAN i am redey for compete in new seasen i got new motivation dedicaten 20:43 (conf): i see new hot hot girl like audry middel ten she is ten like her name state AH AH AH AH AH 20:45 Confessional: Haha! I am back and better than ever! I shall use my MASTERFUL WIZARDRY to beat these lemmings! 20:44 idk man 20:44 i just can't take all the love shit anymore 20:44 i'm more into like... 20:45 you know 20:45 material things now 20:45 cocaine, you know cocaine? i love cocaine 20:45 *sighs* 20:45 so uhhh 20:45 andrea... or... andrew... or something 20:45 started talking to me 20:45 she was kinda annoying but whatever she gave me pot so we're cool 20:45 maybe she'll vote with me 20:46 or vote for me if i get to the end so i dont LOSE UNANIMOU--*static* Umbreon (CONF): So, hey there. I'm Umbreon, formerly known as Eevee, from Ovivor: Bali! Umbreon <32b2c318@gateway/web/freenode/ip.50.178.195.24> “c-50-178-195-24.hsd1.in.comcast.net/50.178.195.24” Umbreon: member of #Ovivor and #NahekaTribe Umbreon: attached to herbert.freenode.net “Webchat” --- End of WHOIS information for Umbreon. Umbreon (CONF): So, the last time I played this game, I was just a little girl trying to find herself. By the end of it, I had guessed I'd done just that-- but what I realized not long after was that I didn't find myself, but I found how to find myself Umbreon (CONF): I didn't need to force myself into a role, I needed to just go with life. So that's what I did. So now, I'm Umbreon and I've never felt better! Umbreon (CONF): Last time I fell one point short of winning the game. This time I'm not here for any personal growth story. I'm here to win and go back to my life outside all the fame and whirlwind this game gives you. Umbreon (CONF): I feel like there's a perception of me as the sweet, innocent girl I was in Bali. I don't think I'm that person anymore. People grow and change, and I feel like I've done just that, but for the better. It's hard for me to form social relationships, still, but hopefully as the game progresses I can overcome that. Ever since we landed I've been kind of lonely, even if I have a majority alliance on the decks. Umbreon (CONF): I'm going to win this, for myself, and for Kim. ^^; Umbreon 0Z0ZXX jeffprObst Nope Umbreon sits in hte confessional as it's pouring rain Umbreon (CONF): This time... is a lot lonelier than the first. And I don't understand it... AudreyMiddleton (CONF): There's only room for one queen or religious deity on this tribe. I vote for Mary. AudreyMiddleton (CONF): I can't necessarily say Conch brought anything to me besides a voting block tbh kamek_wins Confessional: Ahaha! kamek_wins Confessional: Tonight, if we lose, Mary shall be burned to a crisp! Hahaha! 21:23 21:09 (CONF): This is an interesting vote. For once, I think I'm at the top of things. 21:24 (conf): u got it in the palm of ur hand like sand el dorado ah ah ah 21:24 (conf): i had epiphaney why isnt there sponge bob hanakah speccal 21:26 (conf): i tell tribe to do joega but they not want it FUCK MAN maybe igor need grow mun 21:37 (conf): man i am star of the bachelore on this islend there so many fuck hot women like oddrey m jack lyn schultz 21:37 (conf): and agathe she is not hot she is scarey but she remind me of glorious leadere vlad putin 21:37 (conf): i am conflicte 21:24 igor and i have patched things up... i gues 21:24 we've got a final 2 deal going 21:25 i wanna sit at the end with him, he's good... 21:25 at least 21:25 the best out of these fuckers 21:25 i hate them all 21:25 fuck. 21:25 -- 21:24 20:06 19:45 ---episode one--- 19:45 Confessional: Haha! I am back and better than ever! I shall use my MASTERFUL WIZARDRY to beat these lemmings! 19:48 Confessional: Ah yes... the snake. I would prefer to not talk about it... 19:58 Confessional: It seems to me that I have an alliance with Sister and an alliance with Audrey! Ahaha! 20:09 21:25 20:13 Confessional: Nobody is telling me anything! This aggrivates me! aaargh! 21:25 20:09 Voting Confessional: Unfortunately you are no use to me, will you ever win? Maybe someday! Haha! 21:25 20:19 --EPISODE TWO-- 20:19 Confessional: Ahaha! 20:22 Confessional: Tonight, if we lose, Mary shall be burned to a crisp! Hahaha! 21:37 confessional: looks like it's mary again tonight ahaha! 21:37 let's hope it works Umbreon (CONF): So... My tribe is very colorful. Wentworthless was right; Timebob is a tiem bomb. I guess I'll need to keep an eye on him. It's weird, trying to play this game alone; last time I had Kim as a sister to me. But now it's just me against the odds. I may be alone, but strength in numbers never beat down the shadows. DeterminedSnail I'm sorry Audrey, but I made a promise to Mary and I can't break that because she is kind of scaring me. DeterminedSnail I hope you understand. AudreyMiddleton (CONF): You're not a very experienced player, clearly.. I vote for Mary again. Bye bye honey AudreyMiddleton (CONF): I told Kamek I wanted Kelly out, and I told Kelly I wanted Mary out. They're against each other now. The question is.. which side did the queen and her loyal subjects take? AudreyMiddleton (CONF): The queen is taking a stand tonight. I vote for Jaclyn. Umbreon (CONF): I'm terrified, but I'm not ready to go home yet 21:58 (conf): i am not with audry and i am not with allianse i am SWAP FUCK 22:02 (conf): ppl say bacterial in poop can eat through 10 sheet of toilot papper,,luckely for me i usse my hand so that is not a problam 22:13 (conf): hedghog is cute 22:16 (conf): i am con vince that marey is second comeng of lusifer 21:54 Confessional: What the fuck was that shit? I have been duped! Bamboozled! 21:59 Confessional: I am going to flip for absolutely no reason! 22:02 Confessional: #ChaosKamek Umbreon (CONF): *breaks down crying* Umbreon (CONF): This is so... why am I so.. ugh... Umbreon (CONF): I shouldn't be cryign over this game. I shouldn't. That's all it is. I wasted too much tiem being angry over the last time, and now I'm letting it all get to me again. I can't let myself go back to that place... 22:43 (conf): i jus time chip chip an he can run at 45 mile per hour 23:01 (conf): i am scare so scare it like when uncel peter in drunken rage in ketchen 23:01 no he is not dangereus 23:01 he does not do bad thing 23:02 sometimes he scare chip chip and chip chip BARK VERY LOUD FUCK LOUD MAN IT KILL EAR DRUM Umbreon2 (Conf): Okay, sorry for freaking out, but I have a new lease on life! Ever sicne the disaster of a Tribal last round, I knew I needed this win more than anything. To have it all fall in place is amazing. I'm joining back up with Igor next round, even though I have no clue what the alliance lines are, that's a good start. Umbreon2 (Conf): I pray for a merge... 23:00 confessional: well idk what to do, since fuckin' mary has another fucking idol! SisterMaryEunice Vote: Twinkle SisterMaryEunice (CONF): Just the first in a line of millions of victims to fall to my feet and beg for forgiveness. kamek-wins Vote Confessional: This could blow up in my face but I hate you and want you gone. 23:37 confessional: I hate Mary ugh! She needs to go back to her daddy Satan or some shit ugh! 23:44 CONF: Even though I legit hate Mary, I wanna get Igor out to weaken Umbreon. Purely personal. Umbreon (CONF): Tonight I'm arranging a hit on Kelly... I don't know if it will work, but I can sure as heck try! Umbreon <32b2c318@gateway/web/freenode/ip.50.178.195.24> “c-50-178-195-24.hsd1.in.comcast.net/50.178.195.24” Umbreon: member of #Ovivor Umbreon: attached to herbert.freenode.net “Webchat” --- End of WHOIS information for Umbreon. Umbreon (CONF): She organized the hit on Mary, now we organize a hit on her Umbreon (CONF): I am scared it could be me, but if that happens... nut much I can do Umbreon (CONF): I am content Umbreon (CONF): I talked to Audrey, I kind of turned on the Bali naivete; hopefully it worked. I just need Audrey's vote for this round… Umbreon When it's me, you'll know it Umbreon Love you Kelly Umbreon But right now this is my best move Umbreon If I go home over you, good game Umbreon You'll probably have my vote on the jury Umbreon drops vote into urn 23:54 (conf): thank FUCK man i was scare of marey she was like saten she kill abduct me in sleep fuck it scare 23:55 (conf): i am still in and i need to become chalenge beast 23:55 (conf): the korotayev is aboute to set sale 00:40 (conf): i am big muscel man with balack hair an dog i am on good guy team 00:40 (conf): i am not give up SisterMaryEunice JURY VOTE: Agatha SisterMaryEunice Sunny not being possessed by the devil ruined his chances of getting my vote